


No Bite, No Gain

by sweetiejelly



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-27 10:19:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetiejelly/pseuds/sweetiejelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the luke_noah anon meme to the prompt:<br/>"BITING. Bonus points if there's also wrist grabbing. Mmmm, it's the little things..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Bite, No Gain

It starts out as nibbles, wet lips against neck, just because he can. Then Noah makes a broken sound, grabs at Luke's shirtfront like he doesn't care if he rips it. Like maybe he'd love it if he does. And Luke gets bolder, sinking his teeth into skin hard enough to leave a mark. It doesn't matter either that they're in practically in public, the shadows falling in on the alley behind Yo's barely covering them.

Noah ruts against Luke as much as he can while pressed into the wall the way he is with all of Luke's heat, with all of the smells of Luke caging him in, egging him on. He is so, so close. He slides a hand down between them but Luke catches it at the wrist, pins it up against the wall, pushing just a smidge rougher than usual.

"Nuh-uh," Luke shakes his head. "Mine." He scrapes his teeth lower, biting and then licking over where Noah's neck meets shoulder, over that little hill of muscles that makes Noah's legs shake, that makes him blow out a shaky breath, a needy " _Luke_."

It's an echo of what Noah said earlier when Luke had moved to press tight against him on the dance floor. For once, Yo's was packed with people and in the sway of the bodies, with the beat of the music like some giant sexy jump rope, Luke had felt bold enough to work his hips like a Latin dancer. Luke had felt bold enough to reach back and grab hold of Noah's neck and bring Noah's lips to his. They kissed out of tempo, slow, slow, slowly in the bump-bump-bump of the music. They kissed till Luke's tongue licked in time with the grinds of his hips. Till Noah breaks, moans out " _Luke_." It's how they got out here, in the relative private of the alleyway.

Noah thought they were going home. Or more specifically, going to _bed_. But Luke had other ideas. "I'm going to make you so hard that you're going to be begging, Noah. Begging for anything. I bet I can even get you to break the speed limit." And he had drawn out a wicked grin.

And boy, Luke's getting there. They're pressed together like ink on paper now, Noah trying to get as much friction as he can with both of his hands pinned to the wall. Luke just keeps on torturing him, biting him through his shirt now, getting a nipple and making the want travel down to his dick, a twist over the bud like an answering twist down there.

“Please, please, please.” Noah groans in frustration as his jeans doesn’t melt through his sheer will of them melting off of him. “Luke, fuck, need you. _Please_.”

Luke looks up from where he’s licking Noah’s shirt wet, tonguing the other nipple now and still showing no mercy. He bites down one more time for good measure, making Noah groan, making him strain forward against Luke’s hold.

“What’s the speed limit, Noah?” Luke’s voice is approximating Noah’s haze of want and Noah looks at him dumbly, brain cells scrambling to focus on the words and not on the pretty, pretty shape of Luke’s lips or how the words went straight to his dick. “What?”

Luke smiles at that, grinning. “Let’s go.”

~~

Noah curses the many parts of his car. The many parts he needs to click, pull, slam, and damn it, step on. The many parts that are not flying them through the streets as fast as he wishes. The many parts keeping him from _fuck_ , from being with Luke.

Luke is kissing his neck, nibbles starting anew, wet and with just enough bite. Luke’s fingers are digging into his thigh and Noah steps on the accelerator, tries to steady his hands on the wheel. _Three more blocks, just three more blocks_ , he recites silently as they wait at a red light. Red is about how he feels right now. The burn of need that Luke’s planted on him, has been, is planting on him, sparks all over like nano-sized dynamites.

 _Boom._ Need to kiss him.

 _Boom._ Need to touch him.

 _Boom._ Need to lick, suck, _fuck it_ , just need him.

Luke crawls into his lap as soon as the car slams to a stop. Luke bends into the little space in a way that makes Noah’s head spin. As if he needs more stimulation!

But Luke is kissing his cheek sweetly and laughing like he’s won something. And Noah’s heart beats faster, the pitter patter stamping his need, need, need with love, love, love. Luke’s eyes are glowing darker, flushed with desire, little lanterns there in the dark parking lot. And Noah _can’t_ – he just can’t wait anymore. He presses lips warm, wet, and open against Luke’s, seeking to light his dynamites with more dynamites.

With a palm under Luke’s ass, Noah shuffles out of the truck. They stumble ungracefully to their door, knocking their elbows a time or two. But no time. They have no time to tend to those bruises right now. Right now there’s home, there’s Luke, there’s Luke’s shirt coming off.

Noah sucks on Luke’s neck, kissing and biting down Luke’s shoulder, as Luke works the rest of their clothes off. They stumble over the pile of shoes and denim, over the belts and cotton. They stumble onto the sofa, naked, warm, a steady rhythm already building as their hips move together, slapping skin onto skin.

Luke reaches behind himself, his body angling so that Noah sees it all – the twist of the wrist, the curl of the fingers. Noah sees Luke nudging himself open, a moan on his lips and two more like hands on his dick. Noah flips him, needs to.

“Baby – I can –” Luke’s words cut off as Noah licks around and then in, tongue moving wet against the same spot where Luke’s finger was pushing, opening.

Noah sucks over puckered skin, over sensitive skin. And Luke groans as he pushes his face further into the cushion. The muffled sounds – bits of Noah’s name grounded in between – makes Noah exhale hot and needy as he scissors his fingers inside. God, Luke feels perfect, squeezing around him and grounding back against him. And Noah _can’t_.

He works open the cap of the lube bottle stashed secretly(?) under a sofa cushion. He coats a generous amount over his fingers and slicks Luke up. He has to bite his lips though when Luke turns around and takes over. He likes Luke best like this. Telling him how he wants him, telling him to fuck, _hurry_.

Noah barely has time to make sure the condom’s completely rolled on, secure, when Luke is following him down, with more lube and then with himself, seated hot and tight and perfect on him. Down on him. God, Noah holds on tight to Luke’s waist, where his hands were earlier tonight at Yo’s, when they attempted dancing.

Now though Luke’s not fooling. His rhythm is killer as he works himself up and down on Noah. Until Noah has to bite down so not to come so fast. Luke smirks down at him like he knows. Like he always knows, Vulcan mind meld and all. Luke exhales through his beautiful lips and closes his eyes as he rides. And Noah digs his nails into Luke’s thighs and arches up to meet him thrust for thrust.

“Luke,” Noah’s hand moves over Luke’s cock. Right now jerking Luke off feels like jerking himself off, so in sync as they are. Luke thrusts into his hand and then clenches around his dick. Luke’s head’s thrown back and then forward in sexy concentration.

All the tiny dynamites on Noah’s body explodes at once, the rush like a hand everywhere, pulling out Luke’s name on his lips, pulling out groans, pulling and pulling and pulling on his dick till he comes and comes and comes.

Luke spills over him too, as he helps Noah help jerk him off. And Luke makes sounds that ground tingly and warm onto Noah’s skin. Noah holds him to his chest, holds him tight as Luke works through the aftershocks of his orgasm.

They lay there panting, sweaty and spent. And then Luke nips him on his shoulder and kisses it better. “You have a thing for biting, Noah Mayer,” Luke smiles into his skin.

“Shut up,” Noah kisses a smile into Luke’s smile, a blush starting to fan over his cheeks. “I just have a thing for you, that’s all.”

Luke blinks, smirk replaced by something gentler. “Same here,” he snuggles against Noah’s chest. If he places a nibble there, well, it’s only out of love. And also cause Noah _totally_ has a thing for biting.


End file.
